


[Fanvideo] June Stahl - best behavior

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [25]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Betrayal, Dubious Morality, Fanvids, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Unreliable Narrator, concerning a major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Truth and Beauty are wonderful words / but sharpnel is sharpnel and at the end of the day / I am alone with the things I have done. ASWA play with morality and biased narrators.





	[Fanvideo] June Stahl - best behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This is still one of the vids I am most proud of! While there are bits I wished came out better, the vid comes real close to my vision of it and it still makes me happy. And while it was a lot of work (clipping is hard, clipping a show? even worse!) I had a lot of fun making it.

**Sons of anarchy - June Stahl - best behavior**

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

**Music:** Sufjan Stevens - John Wayne Gacy Jr  
**Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
**Character:** June Stahl  
**warnings:** canon typical violence (head shot, character death, blood, someones head gets bashed against a table repeatly ) coruption, drug use, betrayale, guns, surveilance,  kidnapping, police brutality, noncon in the lyrics,

**Summary** : “And in my best behavior/I am really just like him”

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/JuneStahlBestBehavior)

Truth and Beauty are wonderful words / but sharpnel is sharpnel and at the end of the day / I am alone with the things I have done. [ASW](http://asofterworld.com)

 

finished date: 10.4.2017

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to vid about how how we can twist stories around, changing who the people are we should identify with, who we should root for, who is in the "right".
> 
> The video intentional doesn´t show the clubs violence after/before Stahl, instead I headcanon, and show Stahl as kind of jealous of the "thight knit family" the club presents themself at, but i think if you watched the show all the horrible stuff the Sons did (inculding murdering eachother) carries in mind while watching their portrayal as "us against the world" (its not all a lie but also only true as long as you don´t back them in the corner).


End file.
